Escucha mis latidos
by Becca Tucker
Summary: —¡Kyle! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kyle! ¡Escúchame! ¡Jodido judío! -Gritó una y otra vez mientras pateaba cada mueble de la sala y se desmoronaba en el piso otra vez sin poder ya contener el llanto. [Kyman]
La cabeza le pesaba demasiado y sabía por qué. Un año entero se cumplía ese día y amortiguar los pesares ya se volvía imposible.
Pasó las manos por el cabello castaño, revolviéndolo con el afán de olvidar el dolor que se aglomeraba en el pecho.  
Giró los ojos avellana y podía verlo ahí tan nítido que parecía cierto: los rizos rojos desprolijos y despeinados; la fina nariz respingada de la que tanto se burlaba en falsedad por ser gigante; los labios rosados y... las largas pestañas castañas.

Kenny le advirtió cientos de veces que no lograría continuar si seguía apegado al pasado y no le dejaba ir. No obstante se trataba de Kyle. No podía simplemente aceptar la realidad de la noche a la mañana y tampoco en un año entero.  
Ahogó un gemido al ver el anillo de oro blanco sobre su anular. El pelirrojo se quedó con otro idéntico, pero más pequeño. Él ya no lo necesitaría, pero Cartman juraba conservarlo.

Se quedó ahí recostado mirando el reloj avanzar. Tres de la madrugada. Aún no lo creía cierto. Jamás podría volver a besarlo, tampoco enredar los dedos en el maldito cabello afro del que siempre se burlaba.

Todavía recordaba aquella fatídica noche, cuando perdió todo en cortos segundos y sin oportunidad de recuperarlo.  
Había peleado con Kyle por mera estupidez; como siempre una simple diferencia de opiniones.  
Mientras Stanley consolaba al pelirrojo, Cartman y McCormick habían salido a la ciudad.  
Esa noche llegó bastante tarde...  
Patrullas y un montón de gente al redor.

Agitó la cabeza de lado a lado deshaciéndose de las imágenes mentales.  
Eric, fue hasta la segunda habitación de su morada. Una pequeña niña con el cabello ébano, dormía plácidamente. Despertó al toque de su mejilla.

—Duerme —pidió. Las órdenes pasaron a segundo plano desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.  
La pequeña, hizo caso a su padre y volvió a cerrar los párpados.  
En algún momento lo tuvo todo: un esposo maravilloso, a su hija y por tanto una familia unida y sin faltantes. Hasta hace un año.

Volvió sobre sus pies hasta la cocina, aunque dubitativo se quedó contemplando la nevera, pero la cerró de nuevo ya sin saber qué hacer con el ardor que se extendía por su torso entero, llegando a hacerse un nudo en la garganta y otro más grande en la boca del estómago.

Volvió a viajar al pasado, donde las memorias se veían tan claras que no podían ser falsas... Y eso, penetraba más las agujas en el pecho.  
Se dejó ir en el sofá... Lloraba, como cada noche, desconsolado en posición fetal. Las patrullas, el rostro pálido de Kyle y los agentes de policía... El llanto de todos a su alrededor.

La televisión se encontraba apagada y no acertó mejor forma de distraerse más que buscando un programa que le otorgarse descanso.  
Nada nuevo y ya no sabía si era debido al atormentado destino se todos a su alrededor.  
Gimoteó y los ojos enajenados en lágrimas volvieron a disponer para entregar atención al álbum de fotografías dentro de una cajonera bajo la televisión.  
Ahí estaban ambos chicos saludando al fotógrafo desde la entrada a la universidad de Princeton. Su primer día como universitarios.

En la siguiente página, era el cumpleaños de Kyle y Kenny había decidido que salir desnudo del pastel era excelente idea... Cartman le pateó el culo ese día.  
Quiso reír, pero apenas se dibujó una sonrisa triste, pues los labios le temblaron y las lágrimas cayeron sobre la siguiente fotografía.  
Estaban vestidos ambos de blanco y mientras Kyle posaba una mueca molesta, Eric sonreía con suficiencia.  
Ese fue el día en que contrajeron matrimonio y lo recordaba bien; el porqué del gesto de Broflovski. Theodore le había pedido que no lo hiciera ver mal en la fotografía, puesto que la colgarían en su nueva casa, y el pelirrojo indignado, se negó a sonreír hasta que el castaño admitió que era una broma.

Y ¿ahora qué? Si le había perdido para siempre.

Dio la vuelta a la página y ahí estaba Peyton. Una pequeña niña retraída que habían decidido adoptar. Kyle la sostenía en brazos y si Cartman no aparecía, era porque él tomó esa fotografía.  
Las siguientes eran simples imágenes familiares que igual hicieron perforaciones profundas a la mitad del pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón.  
Ahogó el nombre de Kyle en un murmullo.

De hecho, el llanto se extendía por toda la habitación y no dudaba en que la pequeña le escuchaba y tal vez hasta los vecinos pues había comenzado a vociferar injurias y blasfemias a un supuesto Dios que le quitó todo lo que idolatraba.

—¡Kyle! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kyle! ¡Escúchame! ¡Jodido judío! —Gritó una y otra vez mientras pateaba cada mueble de la sala y se desmoronaba en el piso otra vez sin poder ya contener el llanto.

Bebé llorón. Así le decía el colorado cada vez que deseaba burlarse y consolarle al mismo tiempo.  
Ahora no. Ya no.

—Kyle… —suplicó a la nada como cada noche.

Así se quedó un momento en penumbra, sólo alumbrado por un triángulo emanante de la televisión. La luz iluminaba una pequeña parte de su rostro y el camino de la escalera.  
Los labios rojos tintándose a paso lento de morado.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mordiéndolos?  
Por más que gritara al viento, las cosas no volverían atrás y tampoco podía impedir la terrible discusión que los llevó a destruirlo todo.

Las esperanzas y los sueños no pueden coexistir con la nada y la incertidumbre. No podía ver claramente, pero sus ojos miel fueron a chocar con la gran fotografía encima del televisor. Ahí estaban los tres y Cartman sostenía al pelirrojo de la cintura mientras éste posaba las manos sobre los hombros de Peyton.  
Los tres sonreían.

Se le vino a la cabeza entonces un retrato popular de la reina más odiada por Francia en su tiempo. María Antonieta alguna vez fue retratada con sus hijos y al fallecer su único bebé varón, la pintura fue modificada para desaparecer al infante del cuadro.  
Sin embargo las fotografías no se pueden cambiar y dudaba que alguien quisiera hacerlo de todos modos.

Chasqueó la lengua y recargó la cabeza en el asiento del sofá aún estando sentado en el piso de madera.  
Tres y medía, pero él sentía que había pasado toda una eternidad tortuosa y odiosa. Qué ironía, quien siempre se burló del amor y la vida, sufría por ambas. Al fin y al cabo sí que le importaba.

Se quitó el anillo plateado y lo sostuvo con sumo cuidado, admirando el grabado. Se suponía que ese día también cumplirán cinco años de matrimonio.  
Volvió a colocárselo y extendió la mano para admirarlo así.

¿Hasta que la muerte los separe? La afirmación mataba, quemaba y desquebrajaba el espíritu por completo. Era cuestión de ver su rostro pálido para corroborar el sufrimiento.

Un año más.  
Tal vez un año menos que enfrentar a la realidad.

El recuerdo de la pelea regresó. Que si había olvidado su aniversario o no... Eric alegaba que no necesitaba una fecha para demostrar que Kyle le importaba demasiado. Aunque el judío sabía perfectamente que Cartman solía salirse por la tangente en lugar de enfrentar los problemas de forma directa.  
Pelearon hasta el cansancio y vio al judío llorar como nunca... Le escuchó pronunciar «divorcio» y ahí se derrumbó la escena para Eric.

Ese día gritó que si a eso iba, primero muerto antes que darle el jodido divorcio. Parecía que el destino... Escuchó las plegarias.

Volvió a la habitación mientras tanto recapitulaba lo que ese día había sucedido. Estaba irritado, de por más enfadado y lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue ir por Kenneth y escapar así a cualquier bar que ofreciera buenos tragos y ya.  
McCormick no se negó y cada tanto recibía llamadas de Broflovski que sinceramente dejó pasar. Porque si respondía le seguiría otra discusión aún más pesada y no lo deseaba por ningún motivo. Queriendo así rescatar lo que les quedaba de relación si es que eso aún existía para Kyle.

Bebieron hasta el cansancio mientras el buzón de voz se llenaba de mensajes. Kenny le insinuó que tal vez debía contestar y Eric abnegado, tiró el móvil en el basurero. El rubio supo entonces que era momento de regresar a casa.  
Así no pudo convencer al castaño de ir por un transporte en lugar del lujoso coche del que Eric tanto presumía.

Nada importaba para esas alturas y así regresaron.  
Terrible error.

Entre canciones y gritos de libertad simulada; entre balanceos y risas estúpidas, quedó lo que una vez se conoció como Eric Theodore Cartman y Kenneth Stuart McCormick.  
La noticia llegó primero al pelirrojo quien desconsolado gritaba el nombre de su esposo sin importar qué.  
Stanley trató de calmarlo, pero estaba tan impresionado como su mejor amigo. ¿Eric y Kenny...? ¡No podía ser cierto! Pero trescientos sesenta y cinco días, son suficientes para hacerse a la idea de la realidad.

El castaño golpeó la mesita de noche y miró a su lado. Kyle dormía, pero sus ojos hinchados demostraban que no era por tranquilidad sino monumental cansancio.  
Se recostó con la pequeña cajita musical que Broflovski le había regalado una vez. Demasiado cursi y bobo le había dicho el castaño a su esposo en aquel tiempo, sin saber que sería después de los objetos más preciados.

Dejó que la melodía inundara el recinto mientras se recargaba en la almohada. No había que respirar; ya no lo necesitaba, por lo que intentó relajarse antes de que las cuatro de la mañana llegaran. Pudo relajarse al recostarse de costado y admirar las pecas del pelirrojo; las que contó y con las cuales jugó a formar constelaciones.  
Pasó los dedos por sus rizos aunque estos se desvanecían de a poco, como siempre a cada término de las tres cincuenta y nueve.  
La música de la cajita, no obstante, seguía tocando mientras tanto.

No importaba, porque minutos más tarde una mano se posó sobre el hombro del castaño.

— _Cartman… Es hora de volver —susurró Kenny._

— _Un poco más —se aferró a Broflovski aunque sí no podía siquiera tocarlo._

— _Ya no hay tiempo… Debes dejarlo ir —sentenció con firmeza._

No quedaba de otra ¿cierto? No podía oponerse por más que quisiera porque de todas formas, el pelirrojo no podía siquiera percibirlo en el aire.  
Besó su mejilla y además los labios, y justo en ese momento, su cuerpo se volvió aún más traslucido. Su alma tal vez no descansara, pero su mente estaría tranquila de guardar en ella la imagen nítida de Kyle.

Se esfumó así como la neblina en el viento junto con el rubio y lejos del plano existencial, donde la vida reside y les separa de los muertos.

Segundos después, el pelirrojo se despertó con el pulso acelerado y percatándose de la cajita musical, que no dejaba de tocar la melodía más desesperante del mundo y al mismo tiempo tan emotiva que le fue imposible llorar.  
Lo sentía ahí en su pecho, en forma espectral: el cariño de Cartman.

Tomó la cajita y la cerró para después acurrucarse y apretarla contra su pecho. Sollozando en silencio y echándole un vistazo al calendario.  
Un año y algo así no se olvida, ni se supera del todo.

—Eric… —gimoteó arrepentido—. Lo siento tanto —intentó deshacer el nudo en la garganta, pero a esas alturas ya se había rendido.

Miró a la fotografía que guardaba en la primera cajonera justo a su lado. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho que lo amaba…  
Si tan solo no le hubiese insinuado que todo era su culpa. Quizás seguiría ahí a su lado en la cama, tomándolo por la cintura y roncando como solía para después quejarse de que su afro le molestaba para dormir.  
No se puede volver al pasado y eso es lo que más pesa cuando las cosas no quedan resueltas.

—Eric… —repitió con un hilillo de voz. Devastado y sin consuelo de la vida. Se llevó una palma al pecho, corroborando que su corazón gritaba no solo su nombre sino el amor que resguardaba a pesar de lo sucedido. Uno que nadie remplazaría puesto que era único y enigmático—. Si pudieras escuchar mis latidos… Porque yo he perdido los tuyos para siempre.

Le siguió el silencio, roto solamente por los pequeños gimoteos que de vez en cuando salían de sus labios. Insólito y fortuito… El destino es cruel y certero.


End file.
